In some cases, a notebook personal computer (laptop PC) is equipped with a device compliant with near field communication (NFC) standards such as radio frequency identification (RFID), BLUETOOTH®, infrared communication, or the like, in addition to a local area network (LAN) communication system. Moreover, a camera for taking an image of an IP address displayed on the display of a smartphone and an audio system composed of a speaker and a microphone can also be used as communication devices, in addition to the device compliant with the NFC standards. Hereinafter, in the present specification, a device capable of exchanging information over a distance enabling audio to be sent or an image to be taken through this type of device compliant with the NFC standards and space is referred to as “NFC device” and communication between NFC devices is referred to as “NFC communication.”
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-18377 shows a technique in which an access point sends a broadcast frame including a magic packet or a multicast frame to a computer whose main power supply is in an off state to turn on the main power supply.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-131312 shows a technique in which a radio terminal in a doze state shifts to an awake state at the time of generating a transmission packet to reduce power consumption of a transmitter-receiver circuit.